Kid Icarus: The New Adventure
by mypocketcloud.anderson
Summary: Hades is back, but he can now possess innocent people, it's up to Pit to stop him once more! However, as he tracks down Hades, he realizes that he may be part of Hades himself. PLAY KID ICARUS UPRISING TO THE END TO FULLY UNDERSTAND THIS STORY
1. Meeting

Kid Icarus: The New Adventures

I am Pit. I defeated Hades two years ago. I am the servant of the goddess Palutena. I am the captain of her guard.

Just reassuring myself! I climb out of bed and put on my luarel crown and clothes, and then leap out the door. Ever since we killed Hades, nothing ever happens much except for the occasional accidents Lady Palutena creates. Heh. I'm just about to go see her now when suddenly Dark Pit lands in front of me. "Good morning, Pit. Where are you going?" he says in a sort of mocking tone. "What's your problem? I was just gonna go have pancakes with Lady Palutena." I say, continuing to stride to her temple. "Say, Pittoo, how are you even flying?" I ask, because I can't even fly without Palutena's power of flight. Dark Pit lost Pandora's powers, so I don't understand. "Oh, I'm just using these Centurions, they're weak but useful. I look above us and see two sneering Centurions, the weakest of Lady Palutena's army. Apparently they don't like being called weak.

He flies off with his Centurion *cough* Buddies. Now I am determined to go have breakfast. Oh great, here comes Miss Wonderful Viridi... Wait, why the heck is she here? "Viridi, why are you in Skyworld?" I ask her, she looks like she's in trouble. "No time for questions Pit! Just follow me, and hurry!" she replies hastily. She activates the power of flight and we're off. Viridi used to hate me and Lady Palutena untill we defeated Hades, then she stopped trying to kill the humans and we got along, but it appears something is bothering her now. "So Viridi, what's wrong?" I ask her, and she turns around, but keeps flying. "Let me just show you..." She answers grimly, and she pointd to a group of Underworld Enemies...UNDERWORLD ENEMIES? But how?

"We need to get to my temple immediantly. I've already called Palutena there." Viridi says, and she teleports us to a meeting room made out of natural materials. She begins chewing on walnuts, while Lady Palutena sits across from her, tapping her fingers. "Lady Palutena, what's going on?" I ask her nervously, and somehow she answers me calmly, although the news is disturbing: "Hades has returned."

I fall out of my chair, literally. "WHAT?" I yell out loud, and Palutena shakes her head. "I do not know how he was ressurected, but this is a serious case of Deja Vu. You know, just like Medusa?" Lady Palutena sighs. Finally all of the other gods appear in order: Arlon, Phosphora, Zeus, Posiedon, Dyntos, Medusa, and yes, Pyrrhon.

Arlon and Phosphora give me the evil eye, which is disturbing. I begin a topic so that they'll quit doing that. "Why is Medusa here?" I ask, and everyone looks at her. "WHAT? HADES REVIVED ME AGAIN!" she bursts out, she doesn't look like she wants the evil eye either. "And I'm guessing you rebelled, o goddess of darkness?" Arlon says, although he's still staring at me. "Geez Arlon I had to defeat you because I didn't know you were keeping the Chaos Kin! Viridi, help me out." I said, exasperated. "Well, you were in his way." Viridi says to Arlon, who sneers. "SILENCE! CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT THE TOPIC AT HAND?" Zeus yells, before any arguments can break out. "Yes brother, we should all cooperate just this once." Posiedon replies, "As you all know, our destructive brother Hades has been resurrected. How so? Human bodies. Hades is possessing bodies to do his dirty work, of course he can't use gods for this task, any human might be possessed by him right now, even our little friend Pit."

Everyone stares at me, and I gulp. "I can prove I'm not possessed by Hades." I say, sweating. "How so?" Arlon says, and I think of a way to prove myself. "I...I...Lady Palutena's favorite weapon is the skyscraper club! I eat floor ice cream! The first words Viridi said were 'Take that, human scum!' and I also know that my second game was called 'Of Myths and Monsters and.."

"Okay he's Pit." Phosphora says, and Viridi nods approval. I sigh in relief and slump back into my seat. "We were joking, Pit. We know you are innocent, and I could sense if Hades was inside you." Lady Palutena says, laughing. The gods continue with other chatter and such, but I keep wondering...what if I do have a part of Hades in me? My senses are restored as Posiedon says, "Pit, will you search for Hades on the surface?"


	2. Uncontrollable

"So Palutena, where will we start looking for Hades?" I ask, dodging and blasting underworld enemies. I'm a bit out of shape and clumsier than usual, probably because I haven't had a mission in two years. "Well, Pit. I was thinking we could go to the city you found when you were turned into a ring." Lady Palutena answers. "But that's...so far!" I ask nervously. "It would take more than five minutes!"

"Pit, I know it's not your fault you flew too close to the sun..." Palutena answers, although I do feel like a burden. I flew too close to the sun and my wings burned up, new ones grew in, but I can no longer fly like my friends. Palutena can make me fly for five minutes, but I figure we can't get to the village in such a short amount of time. "Pit...It's time I told you something..." She says, and I tilt my head. "What is it?" I ask. "I've developed a way for you to fly..." Palutena answers. And I stop for a second. "How?" I ask. "It has taken me many years to find you a fix, and I found it!" Palutena says enthusiastically. "I realized that I still had a smidge of Pandora's power, so I put it on your wings while you were asleep, and now you don't need me to fly anymore." I flapped my wings and grinned. "Thanks Lady Palutena!" I said, as I soared through the clouds. "The city should be up ahead." Palutena tells me, and I begin to fly faster than I ever have before. I feel so free! So...amazing! I focus myself on our location, and I feel attracted to it. Odd.

I land gently on the ground in front of the city and eat a random hamburger laying in front of the entrance. "Alright Palutena, where do we start?" I ask, and then I realize the little girl standing behind me. "Who's she?" Palutena asks, and I stare at the little girl. "I...controlled her when I was a ring." I say nervously. "You did? I sense that this girl's parents are dead, and she doesn't know who we are." Palutena tells me. And then I realize that she saw me land. "Hello there." I say, and she begins to tear up. "No no no please don't cry. Please?" I ask her, kneeling down and trying to comfort her. She cries more, clearly confused. "I know I seem scary, but I'm just like you...but I can fly." I say, holding onto her. She quiets down, and runs away. "Looks like she ran away." Palutena says, echoing my thoughts. I feel myself walking toward the city, even though I didn't want to.

"Woah! Stop it!" I say "Stop Lady Palutena!". I start walking faster and faster, untill I break into a run. "It's not me, it's you!" Palutena tells me, very confused. "I WANT TO STOP BUT I KEEP GOING FASTER!" I yell, sprinting now. I'm not even in control anymore, I automatically turn through streets and places, barely keeping myself from running into people. "Pit, what's wrong with you?" Palutena cries. "I CAN'T STOP! AHHHHH!" I yell, and I slam into a large figure. Magnus. He's knocked aside and I go flying. "Hey, angel face, what's the hurry?" he asks, getting back to his feet. "I don't know, it's like something was leading me to yo-AUUUUHHH!" I yell, my chest hurting. I fall to my knees.

The pain gets worse, It feels like my heart is ripping out of my chest. "Ohh..." I sigh, seeing red. "Pit, what is it?" Palutena asks. Magnus comes over to comfort me. But I see him raising his club andI roll out of the way. "HADES!" I yell, and Magnus/Hades laughs. "Yes, It's me Pitty Pat. And I'm back to kill everyone you care about, starting with this HUNK OF AN IDIOT!" Hades laughs, "He was hard to possess due to his strong will, but I came out in the end." I smack Magnus with my Orbitars. "Go back downstairs, Hades."

"Never, Pitty. I am determined to make your life horrible because of what you did to me." Hades says, and makes a swing for my heart. I begin to fight harder, I don't know what it is, adrenaline or what, but I swear I feel like I want to kill Magnus. "It's time for you to DIE!" I yell, beating Magnus harder and harder. "Pit, calm down!" Palutena says frightened. "Shut up, Palutena! I'm going to bring down Hades!" I say, Magnus is now bloody. Suddenly, the pain in my chest, my anger, and my adrenaline rush, are all gone. And I realize that I have almost killed Magnus. "Hades has left him, Pit. What the heck is wrong with you?" Palutena asks. "I didn't mean it...Palutena...when I told you to shut up." I say sadly. I help Magnus up to his feet. "Hey, angel face, thanks. But you overdid it, I think I have a broken rib or two and...HRRRRGHH!" Magnus says, leaning over in pain. "I'm so sorry Magnus, I didn't mean to hurt you!" I say, a tear forming in my right eye. "We need to get you into a hospital."

"Pit, there is something wrong with you. You first of all nearly killed Magnus, and then you disrespected me, too." Lady Palutena says, and I hang my head in guilt. "I don't know why, but it seems like I was heading right toward Hades." I say, shrugging. "It's like it wasn't me." I cry.

"Pit, it's okay..." Palutena says. "No it's not! I'm a monster!" I say, running away, and then I jump off of the edge of skyworld.

"Go get him." Palutena says to some angels that are assisting her.


	3. Runaway

I fly over the sky, and I try to go as far I can. Far away from anybody. I don't want to hurt anyone else. As I keep flying as fast as I can, I notice three of Palutena's angels flying after me...No! Why is she sending them after me? I don't want to see her again! I feel so guilty. I'm going to find Hades and take him out, and then hide from everyone. The question is, how will I kill Hades without killing the innocent person he is using? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave Palutena. "Stop right there, commander!" one of the angels says. I feel the pain in my chest, and I know I'm going to be trying to kill them in a second. "STAY AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU HURT!" I yell, and I begin flying in the opposite direction I want to be going. The angels look confused. This is so unlike me. Since I can't even try to sotp my flight path, I follow my instincts and go the way I'm being forced to go. It's just like in the town when I couldn't stop running or hurting Magnus!

Then my arm aims toward the angels and I shoot all three of them down. "No! Noo!" I say, and the pain goes away. I just hurt three of Palutena's angels! What am I saying? I AM one of her angels! I need to go back to her right now! I turn around and fly back to skyworld.

-3 minutes later-

Uuuuuhhhh where is Skyworld? I swear I didn't fly very far. Or did I? "LADY PALUTENA! I'M SORRY FOR MY ACTIONS! PLEASE BRING ME BACK! I'M BEGGING YOU!" I yell, and I am teleported. I sigh in relief, untill I look into the face of Viridi.

**Very sorry how short and sad this chapter is. Pit thinks he is a monster even though he's about to learn some heart-breaking news. One of the angels Pit shot down was Hades. ;)**


	4. Rescue

"Oh, gods. What's wrong with you, Pit?" Viridi asks me, noticing me putting my face in my hands. "I'm just...contemplating...yeah, that's it." I say, although that doesn't seem to fool Viridi. "What the heck were you doing, Pit? KILLING MAGNUS? SHOOTING DOWN YOUR OWN ARMY?" she shouts, slapping me across the face. "First of all, Ow. Goddess slaps hurt. Second, Magnus is dead?" I ask, hoping the answer is no. "Well, he's not dead, just NEARLY dead." Viridi comments, as a little bird flies up and gives her a note.

Viridi reads it for a second, and then looks up, and I know it's bad news. "Pit, one of those angels you shot down was Hades, and when Palutena called him back in, Hades took control of her..." she says, and I fall off of my chair for a second time today. "But waitaminute! I thought that he couldn't manipulate gods!" I say, and Viridi shrugs. "I'll call in Pyrrhon, just tell him not to go all Aurum brain on Palutena, okay?" she says, and Pyrrhon appears. "Hey there, guys. Palutena's in trouble, and it's up to us to stop Hades once more!" Pyrrhon says, holding a weird pose. Viridi pulls a face and I just sit there eye-twitching.

"Okay Viridi, we need a battle plan." I say, and Viridi nods. "We can't just go in there and have a Palutena bloodbath." she says, and we begin thinking of stupid yet it-may-work ideas. Pyrrhon occasionaly jumps in with a suggestion but mostly it's just him blowing up everything. We scan pictures using Viridi's all-seeing-eye of Viridi. Hey, if Lady Palutena has one, then she has to have one too. Viridi notices an opening in the side of Lady Palutena's fortress, "There!" she says, pointing to it, even though only she can see it. "Uh, Viridi, you know we can't see it, right?" I ask her, and she explains to me: In the side of the palaces, there is an opening so that the gods can deliver stuff, like notes, food, human fates, buildings, lightning bolts, etc.

Finally, after planning everything out, Pyrrhon and I begin heading toward Skyworld. "Pyrrhon, any idea where it is?" I ask, and he shrugs, "Ask Viridi." Is his only answer. "Viridi, could you transport us to Skyworld?" I ask, and sure enough, we are right in front of Palutena's Temple. We look for the side entrance where the gods make deliveries. And sure enough, there it is. And it's closed. We fly toward it, hoping there's another way in, but to no avail. "Stand back, Pit. Pyrrhon's gonna bust this thing wide open!" Pyrrhon says, making a huging gaping hole in the side of the palace. "Uh, thanks!" I say, and we keep moving. Palutena has so many rooms in her temple. A kitchen, a bathroom, a ballroom, a banquet room, just to name a few. But her room is right in the heart of the palace. We run up to the door, and it's locked. My chest begins to ache, and I realize that it only does that when I'm around Hades. Could he be behind these aggresive outbursts I have? Pyrrhon blasts open the door and we move further into the temple. My heart is killing me, and I have to stop for a second. I breathe slowly as Pyrrhon helps me to my feet. "You alright, dude?" he asks, and I nod yes, even though the aggresive feeling has come back. We turn around and realize hades is sitting right there in Lady Palutena's body. "Well hey there, Pitty. It's nice to see you. I've decided to possess the one that's DEAREST to you!" he says. It's kind of weird hearing Hades talking in Palutena's voice. He swings Palutena's staff at us, and I go RAGEPIT! Ragepit. Haha, that's what I'll call myself when I go out of control. Anyway, "DIE HADES!" I yell, ferociously shooting at Palutena using the rose staff Viridi gave me.

"Oh Pitty, how will you kill me without killing precious Palutena?" he says, shooting beams of light at me. I actually didn't think of that, but I was too busy destroying everything in sight to care. "Pit! Calm down, your pupils are bloodred!" Pyrrhon tells me, but I don't care. I just focus on Hades. I run up to him/her but the hurting in my chest is too much to bear. Finally Pyrrhon deals a finishing blow and Hades is gone. The hurting in my chest is gone. "Lady Palutena, are you all right?" I ask, running up to her.

"I'm very sorry, Lady Palutena. I think I AM Hades." I say, and I point out all the evidence. "It could be true, Pit. But you're innocent, I'm guessing when you obliterated Hades, some of his essence went into you. And when you are near him, you feel aggresive feelings." Palutena says. We are all gathered around the banquet table having tea. Me, Viridi, Palutena, and Pyrrhon. "Anyway, I'm glad you rescued me once again. The moment you were created, I knew you would be special."


	5. Authors Notes and Short Story

"Punch, punch, perfect for lunch!" I say, drinking fruit punch. Viridi and Arlon stare at me. "What? It is!" I protest, crossing my arms. Arlon, Viridi, and I are having a picnic on the rebuilt Lunar Sanctum. "You know, Master Pit, at first I thought you were a triffle, but then I realized that I need to get over my problems and become aquaintences." Arlon says, drinking a cup of tea. "You're too classy." I comment, and he sends a Flage enemy to kill me. "Say, how did you ever rebuild the Lunar Sanctum?" I ask, and Arlon thinks for a second. "Well, the forces of nature are...fast..." he explains.

**Da da da da! Author's notes! **

**I decided to write this little short here to be random, and to put some author's notes in. This mini story has nothing to do with this fanfic and is therefore not canonical to it.**

**Anyway, I have a good direction to go with this story. This is going to be the second arc, and I cant tell you much, but it will involve Tekkurus, god of sand. That's right, DESERT PIT EPICNESS!  
**


	6. Desert

**As requested from one of my reviewers, I will be using a new format. Yay! Anyway, here's chapter 6.**

"Lady Palutena, why do we have to go to the desert?" I ask.

"We're going to have a meeting with Tekkurus, god of sand." She responds, putting on a good-looking desert outfit.

"Wow, Lady Palutena, you look hot-I mean nice in that outfit!" I exclaim, and she turns around and giggles.

"Oh, Pit. You're so kind." She replies, ruffling my hair. "Alright, let's move out!" she says, tapping the 'move out' button on her 3DS.

We head toward the tunnel, and I open the door. Palutena snaps her fingers and becomes a spirit, and we're off. It's so great being able to fly by myself, which means we can go farther distances than before. We fly along for what seems like minutes, but I go near the surface and realize how very, very far away from Skyworld we are now. "Uh, Lady Palutena? should we have brought some backup?" I ask, and then I notice the three angels and Centurions behind us.

I also noticed that Pittoo was one of those angels. He grins at me. "Hey there, Pit-stain. Hope you don't get sand in your sandals!" Pittoo comments.

"Lady Palutena, why are there so many Miks here?" I question, almost getting tongue-slapped by one.

"Hades seems to have put them in charge of the desert, be sure to dodge plenty by flying in circles." Lady Palutena responds, blasting a few with an orb of light.

"I think I knew that." I say.

The Miks grow less and less untill we are greeted by an intimidating sand collosus temple. "Who dares wish to enter?" we hear an old-aged man say. Tekkurus.

"It's me, Palutena. I hope you don't mind that I brought some of my army." Lady Palutena responds.

"Not at all, unless you wish to attack me." Tekkurus says in a humble tone.

The door opens, and we all head inside. Ancient statues and carvings are found all along the walls, and it has that nice antique store smell in it. Basically it's like a classical pyramid. After walking through a long, long, lonnnggggg coridor, we reach the main room. The next door opens, and we are in a throne room, decorated with all kinds of different wall-paintings and statues. And in the middle is Tekkurus himself, he looks like a king-tut sort of figure. To his left are two mummies, and my chest starts hurting. One of these bozoes is Hades!

"Hello, Tekkurus. It is I, Palutena, goddess of li-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Tekkurus asks, and I know that he means business. My chest aches more as he stands up.

"HADES!" I yell, firing my staff at Tekkurus.

"I AM NO SUCH TYRANT!" Tekkurus responds, walking closer and closer, and his mummies follow.

"Pit, show some respect! He's clearly not Hades!" Lady Palutena replies. "Don't let Hades take yo-"

Then suddenly she begins walking toward me, swinging her staff. Hades must be controlling all FOUR of them! My chest is killing me again, and I dash up and slam my staff into all of them, sending a shockwave that sends the mummies and Palutena against the wall, but Hades/Tekkurus still stands strong. He rears up his mighty fist and smashes it into the ground. Too bad I'm not there anymore.

My eyes turn red and I smack Lady Palutena, freeing her from his control. "Pit! You were right!" She says, groaning.

"Power of freezing!" she chants, raising her staff. Tekkurus and the mummies are frozen.

I deal a finishing blow to Tekkurus, who also joins us. "Thank goodness Pit, Palutena." He says, and pulls out a giant club made from sandstone.

"These guys should be easy to beat, right?" I ask, referring to the mummies.

"Er, no. I used a bit of godly magic to make them...the ultimate security system." Tekkurus explains, and slams his club into one of them.

"DANGIT, HADES! QUIT POSSESSING PEOPLE!" I yell, slashing one with my staff.

And then we defeat the mummies. Oh wait, they're getting up again! And they transform into pheonix-ish looking mummy hybrids of death. No doubt Hades's power is doing that.

Tekkurus waves his hand and several thousand soldiers come in and attack the monstrous mummies. Half of them are wiped out, but then I realize I have a Mega-lazer powerup left! I activate it and the mummies are wiped out instantly. And it's all over, but then the dead soldiers merge with the pheonixes, and Hades is back.


	7. Return and Training Desert Part 2

"Hello there, Pitty Pat. It's me." Hades laughs.

"Hades! You ressurected yourself using those 500 souls, didn't you?" Lady Palutena figures out.

"Why yes, Pretty Palutena. Now I can reap the rest of these soldiers to fully regain my godly self." Hades laughs, even though he is just a torso, he's pretty creepy.

Then I realize, he's not even Hades. He's just a puppet to scare us! This fake Hades is just like the real thing, except it doesn't have many powers, and Hades is just hiding inside of it. "Hades, we know you're faking your new body!" I yell, and me and Pittoo run up to him and begin to slice and dice some fruit Hades salad.

He creates cannons on his arms, and begins to rapid fire. All it takes is a slash to destroy them, and Lady Palutena helps out by using the 'power of shielding' and Tekkurus is too weak to battle. Since this is a fake Hades, I don't turn into rage-Pit. He is defeated easily.

I see his soul fly out of the puppet before it dies. The puppet explodes, and particles of fake-Hades skin fly everywhere. It's actually a pretty happy ending, except half of Tekkurus's temple is destroyed. But he's too tired to care.

Another thing I noticed was that a black orb was left. I slashed it, and a little black smoke flew into my chest, and I became massive. Massive muscles and...

"Pit, what the heck? Tell them the real ending." Lady Palutena sneers. "Go on."

"Geez Palutena, I was joking. Alright angels, centurions. Are you ready for your first training course?" I ask, rallying everyone up. This is two days after the desert chaos and stuff. And I told them the story to use time while the course was being setup. And I do a pretty good imitation of Lady Palutena, too.


	8. Guys Night

"It's guys night!" I exclaim, setting up my super awesome room for all the guy gods.

"Er, Pit? You sure all of them could fit in here?" Lady Palutena asks, and I stare at the ground for a second.

"Here, Pit. Use the event room! It's two times the size of the gymnasium!" Palutena exclaims, and we are teleported to a humongous room.

"Oh my gosh! It's huge! I didn't know we had an event room. Thanks, Lady Palutena!" I say, grinning from ear to ear.

First things first, set up the Wiis, the 3DSes for my awesome Uprising game, the snack bar, and the dance dance revolution mat, the hot spring...Wait, HOT SPRING? YAY! I go ahead and set up a few other party essentials and items.

-Later-

"Okay guys, come right on in!" I say enthusiastically. Arlon, Dyntos, Posiedon, Tekkurus, Zeus, Dark Pit, Hades, Viridi dressed-up-in-a-guy's-costume WHAT.

Hades and Viridi? How'd that happen? "Hades, why do you have a body, and furthermore, why are you coming to my party?" I ask, my eye twitching.

"Oh, Pitty. I was just wanting to have some destructi-I mean partyful fun. Also, I don't know why I have a body. You can blame the writer of this story for tha-"

"DARNIT HADES! DON'T MENTION THEM! THEY'LL HEAR YOU!" Viridi-with-a-mustache responds.

"Viridi, I totally know that's you." I comment with a frown, and she blushes.

"I just wanted to have FUN thank you!" she answers with a huff.

"Uh, Palutena is hosting a girls cocktail party in the elegant-ballroom." I say, pointing in that general direction.

"YAY!" Viridi yells, ripping off the mustache and running all the way there. That was so out of character.

I walk around the room, drinking some Paluten-aid. It's cherry, and it's good. Everyone seems happy except for Dyntos. "Er, whipper-snapper? How do you wield these masterful white sticks?" He asks, whacking me with it.

"First of all, you point it at the screen and you can press buttons and play games. By the way, they are called a Wii remote and a nunchuck." I explain, and finally he gets it.

Then I go over and play a game of dance dance revolution. Hades and Arlon suck at it, and I rule. Because I love playing that game. "You know, Pit. You are so dead after this chapter ends." Hades comments, stomping away. It's pretty funny because

1. Outside of this chapter he won't have a body

2. He won't kill me

-Meanwhile-

"Oh Palutena, this is most wonderful." Viridi says, eating a salad. There is classical orchestra in hte background, and the Centurions are playing it.

"Uh, why is Pit's head stuck through the wall?" Phosphora comments, and they stare at me, and I blush.

"SORRY! Zeus is a sore-loser at Kid Icarus: Uprising!" I say, yelping as I am kicked further through the wall, now making a gaping hole.

"Show some respect!" I hear Zeus say as he walks away.

Suddenly Hades comes crashing in. "I AM HADES, HEAR ME ROA-" he begins before I stab my stylus into his foot.

"Owowowow! That was very naughty of you!" He yells, hopping on one foot and smashing through another wall.

"QUIT IT BOYS, YOU ARE DESTROYING MY PALACE!" Lady Palutena yells so that all of Skyworld can hear.

To make matters worse, Arlon is now riding a go-kart wildly around the room and he-ow-made a big dent in the brick-ow-siding.

And then Zeus blows up the event room with lightning. Palutena loses it and her eyes become a deep red. "PIT. GET. THEM. OUT."

"Y-y-yes Palutena!" I stammer, and I go to kick them out when Dyntos accidentally turns the wiiremote into a death cannon and blows up the elegant ball-room.

Palutena, needless to say, exploded.


End file.
